princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom
Freedom is the second track from the maxi-CD Don't Look Back by Aozu. It is also the 5th track from the mini-album Aozu's no Singles Best. Lyrics Kanji= 眩しい太陽（ひかり）の破片が 水たまりの中　揺れてた 覗き込んだ顔に 風がいたずらした 時刻表通りのバスを わざと見送って歩いた いつもの街並が 少し違って見えた 不意に名前呼ばれて 見上げた歩道橋の上 見慣れた笑顔があった 素っ気なく手を上げて答えて 並んで歩く帰り道 くだらない会話が 妙に盛り上がった 巡り来る季節のメロディーが 街角にそっと流れだして この瞬間（とき）が止まればいいと 強く思った 知らない未来（あした）を目指して つないだ手を離さずに行こう 大切なコトは僕らが いつでもFreedom 突然届いた言葉に タイトルを付けて返した Re:今　偶然　誰と一緒にいるでしょうか？ 少し冷たくなった風が 君の前髪を揺らした 長くなった影を 踏みながら歩いた まだ熱を残してる 壁にもたれて見上げれば １日は早いな．．．って思った 『メールの返事がまだ来ないね』 『明日もきっと暑いかなぁ』 特別じゃない会話が 今は多分ちょうどいい 巡り来る季節のハーモニーが 耳もとをそっと掠めていった この歌が届けばいいと 君を想った 知らない世界を目指して 自分を信じて行く力を 大切なコトは僕らが いつでもFreedom 『例えば１０年経って 街で偶然出会っても．．． 君は変わらないだろうね』 急に真面目な顔で言うから 思わず吹き出しちゃったけど 何だか心が少しだけ熱くなる 巡り来る季節のリズムに 心がきっと踊りだしてる この瞬間（とき）が止まればいいと 強く思った 巡り来る季節のハーモニーが 耳もとをそっと掠めていった この歌が届けばいいと 君を想った 暮れて行く街の何処かで それぞれの路を歩いている 僕たちが目指す未来は いつでもFreedom |-| Romaji= Mabushii hikari no kakera ga Mizutamari no naka Yureteta Nozokikonda kao ni Kaze ga itazura shita Jikokuhyou-doori no BUS wo Waza to miokutte aruita Itsumo no machinami Sukoshi chigatte mieta Fui ni namae yobarete Miageta hodoukyou no ue Minareta egao ga atta Sokkenaku te wo agete kotaete Narande aruku kaerimichi Kudaranai kaiwa ga Myou ni moriagatta Megurikuru kisetsu no MELODY ga Machikado ni sotto nagaredashite Kono toki ga tomareba ii to Tsuyoku omotta Shiranai ashita wo mezashite Tsunaida te wo hanasazu ni yukou Taisetsu na koto wa bokura ga Itsudemo Freedom Totsuzen todoita kotoba ni TITLE wo tsukete kaeshita Re: Ima Guuzen Dare to issho ni iru deshou ka? Sukoshi tsumetaku natta kaze ga Kimi no maegami wo yurashita Nagaku natta kage wo Fumi nagara aruita Mada netsu wo nokoshiteru Kabe ni motarete miagereba Ichinichi wa hayai na..'tte omotta "MAIL no henji ga mada konai ne" "Ashita mo kitto atsui ka naa" Tokubetsu ja nai kaiwa ga Ima wa tabun choudo ii Megurikuru kisetsu no HARMONY ga Mimimoto wo sotto kasumeteitta Kono uta ga todokeba ii to Kimi wo omotta Shiranai sekai wo mezashite Jibun wo shinjiteyuku chikara wo Taisetsu na koto wa bokura ga Itsudemo Freedom "Tatoeba juunen tatte Machi de guuzen deatte mo.. Kimi wa kawaranai darou ne" Kyuu ni majime na kao de iu kara Omowazu fukidashichatta kedo Nanda ka kokoro ga sukoshi dake atsuku naru Megurikuru kisetsu no RHYTHM ni Kokoro ga kitto odoridashiteru Kono toki ga tomareba ii to Tsuyoku omotta Megurikuru kisetsu no HARMONY ga Mimimoto wo sotto kasumeteitta Kono uta ga todokeba ii to Kimi wo omotta Kureteyuku machi no doko ka de Sorezore no michi wo aruiteiru Bokutachi ga mezasu mirai wa Itsudemo Freedom |-| English= The pieces of the dazzling sun Shook inside the puddle of water The wind played a joke On your face as you peered into it The bus was on time but I missed it on purpose and walked instead The street that I see everyday Seemed a little different Suddenly my name was called out And when I looked up at the bridge above me I could see that smile I've gotten so used to I curtly raised my hand in response And as we walked home together Our pointless conversation Suddenly swelled up inside of me The melody of the changing seasons Is gently streaming out from the street corners I thought with all my strength "If only time would stop here." Let's aim for the unknown future Without letting go of our joined hands The most important thing is For us an endless Freedom To the message I received suddenly I attached a title and responded Re: You have an unexpected visitor now, don't you? The breeze that got a little chilly Shook your bangs Stepping on your long shadow You walked While I leaned against the wall That was still a bit warm and looked up to the sky This day has gone by fast... I thought "There's been no reply to my mail yet." "Tomorrow'll surely be hot too." Such an ordinary converstion just might Be absolutely perfect right now The harmony of the changing seasons Gently grazed right by my ear I thought of you And hoped that this song would reach you Aim for the unknown world And for the strength of believing in yourself The most important thing is For us an endless Freedom "Let's say ten years passed And we met suddenly in the town... ...you probably won't have changed at all." Because you said that with such a serious expression I couldn't help but burst out laughing but Somehow, just a little, that helped warm my heart The rhythm of the changing seasons Is surely what my heart is dancing to I thought with all my strength "If only time would stop here." The harmony of the changing seasons Gently grazed right by my ear I thought of you And hoped that this song would reach you Somewhere in this night fallen city Every path is being walked upon The future that we're all aiming for Is an endless Freedom Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music